Spectre's Revenge
by Red Warrior
Summary: Sequel to "You've got to the count of three". Spectre is back, with one thing in mind : revenge.
1. First victim : Sojourner !

Disclaimer : The Brotherhood isn't mine… not yet ! Archie, you better hand them over to me, or else…

Spectre's Revenge

A week. It has been a week since the 'Spectre accident'.

During that week, Locke has waited, both curious and frightened. Spectre was NOT going to let them get away with this. Destroying his TV… The scientist shuddered at the thought. But then again, _an entire week _without even a sign…

The elder echidna was known to be patient ; he was plotting for a way to get them back. The only question was : when ? and how ? That was the last thing Locke wanted to find out !

Humming happily to himself like he always does, Athair floated down the corridors. Eyes closed, he was smiling joyously as he flew past a very disturbed Sojourner, who shot him an exasperated glare, letting go an annoyed sigh. Not offended in the slightest, the brown echidna carried on his flying.

Sojourner shook his head, irritated. _Some second-son I have…_

The red echidna then walked away, and opened a door. It was his room, as bare as a bone. No pictures on the walls, no paper filled desk. Just a bed, a nightstand and a closet. Sojourner wasn't a material man.

Yawning, he stretched out and removed his vest. Red fur brushed against green cloth, and he threw it on the foot of the bed. He then sat on the mattress, and tried to take off his shoes.

But something was wrong. Normally, he would be able to slip them off without using his hands, but that wasn't the case. Frowning, he bent down and grabbed a boot. It wouldn't budge ! No matter how hard he tried, the shoe was looking like it was glued to his foot !

"Chaos…" he groaned between gritted teeth. "What's wrong ?!"

After a few minutes of useless pulling, he stopped and wiped sweat off his forehead using his arm. The blasted thing wouldn't come off ! He let out a low growl ; he was going to need help…

Sighing, he got up and walked toward the door. Inwardly, he was making up excuses, but couldn't find one good enough… He settled for telling the truth. _Hello, Locke, I'm waking you up in the middle of the night because my shoe is stuck_, his mind told him, sarcastic. _Yeah, sure…_

Swearing under his breath all the way, he made it to Locke's room. By now, the younger should be asleep… It was past midnight. Repressing another groan, Sojourner opened the door of the dark room.

Wasting no time, he went to the bed and took a hold of Locke's shoulder.

"Locke ?" he called. "Come on, wake up, Locke !"

"No… It wasn't me, Grandfather" the other mumbled in his sleep. "I didn't even get a step out of Haven…"

"For Edmund's sake, Locke, wake up !" Sojourner cried, now desperate.

"Uh, what ?" the younger one said, awaking. "Fourth-father ? What are you doing here ?"

"I…" Sojourner began, before letting out another big sigh. He really hated having to do that, but there was no other option. "I need your help."

"Do you really ? That would be a first…"

Sojourner rolled his eyes while gritting his teeth once again. He had no time to waste with smart remarks and sarcasm.

"I have no time for this" he snapped. "Will you help me, or not ?"

"Depends" Locke said, sitting up. "What's your problem ?" _Although I know you haven't got only one…_

Suddenly, Sojourner realised the full absurdity of his presence here. A shoe stuck, and after ? If anything, Locke would burst out laughing, and send him back to his room. Or the scientist would frown and give advice on how he should stay away from Athair for a while. Either way, he would not get any help, and he'd end up ridiculous…

"So ?"

Locke's voice brought him back on Earth, and he lowered his head, mumbling :

"Mbrlrllmprbl"

"Sorry, what was that ?" the other asked.

The elder echidna took in a big breath; Locke wasn't making it easy…

"My foot got stuck in my boot" he said clearly.

A big silence followed. Locke blinked once. Twice. He was staring dumbfounded at his ancestor, like he has just seen Sabre walk by in a dress.

Then he simply said :

"You're joking ?"

"What ?"

A smile tugged at Locke's lips, and he chuckled a bit. One last look at Sojourner's incredulous face, and he laughed out loud. Wiping a tear from his eye, he turned once again to face his fourth-father.

"Great one, Fourth-father. I didn't believe you knew how to play a joke…"

"A joke ?! You think I would spit on my pride and sacrifice my self-esteem I worked hard to gain through all those years, just for a stupid joke ?!" Sojourner nearly shouted.

Impressed, Locke shut his mouth. He wasn't laughing anymore ; anyone who would have taken a look at the elder's face would have known it wasn't the time to mess with him. Red with anger, his teeth were bared in fury. But he soon calmed down ; Locke had nothing to do with his problem, after all.

"So…" he risked. "You're not joking ?"

"No, I'm not. Now, will you help me or not ?"

"Can't you do it yourself ?" he wondered.

"I've tried ! But nothing works ! It's like it's glued to my foot or something ! Surely, you know how to get rid of that !"

"Yes, I think… But I'm afraid I won't be able to do what's in order to 'save' you alone. Could you go and get someone, please ?"

"Allright." Sojourner agreed.

"Good. Meet me in the lab when you've found someone" the scientist said while getting up and slipping on his coat.

"See you there, then"

Sojourner turned to leave, but before he could reach the door, Locke spoke again.

"Oh, and Fourth-father ?"

"Yes ?"

"Go put a shirt on, you're going to scare someone…"

Here's the first chapter ! I was afraid that writing the entire story would take too much time, so I decided to post small chapters. In case I wouldn't be able to continue quickly, but I blame it on the teachers ! I'll try and post the next one soon, though !


	2. Have you seen Thunderhawk ?

Disclaimer : Still not mine… Can't you see it ?! I'm desperate !

**Chapter Two : Have you seen Thunderhawk ?**

"Well, let's see what's not right" Locke pondered out loud.

Sojourner was sitting on a metal table, in the lab. His feet were dangling in the air, and a feeling of uneasiness came over him. He has never really liked to be near those chirurgical tools Locke kept working with. He swallowed, hard.

Arms crossed, Thunderhawk was leaning against a wall, trying not to burst out laughing. The sight of his son pissed off by a pair of boots was just so hilarious, the lavender echidna could not help a few chuckles.

Sojourner snapped his head up.

"Father, I don't see what you're laughing about !" The annoying feeling of weakness was enough, no need to twist the knife !

Locke approached, looking curiously at the boots. After a few minutes while he appeared to be in deep thoughts, he took one shoe in his hands.

"I wonder…"

He tugged at it, gently at first, then harder, and Sojourner had to grip the table not to fall off it. The younger shook his head, a knowing smile making its way to his lips.

"That's what I thought…" he whispered.

"What ? What did you think ?" Sojourner asked.

"Somehow, the sole got glued to your foot. How, and when I don't know. But you can be sure you won't be able to remove it without ripping your skin off…"

Sojourner swallowed another time. What was he going to do then ?

"How… how can I remove it ?" he asked, slightly frightened by the answer he was going to get.

"I can only see one way…" Locke paused to mark his point, then finished. "We have to cut it open."

"The legs ?!" Thunderhawk and Sojourner exclaimed at once.

Locke blinked, surprised by the strength of the cry.

"No… the boots I mean."

Thunderhawk released a relieved sigh, but Sojourner was looking hesitant.

"Do we… really have to ?" he asked. "I mean, not that I care more for my shoes than my legs, but still… Is there no other way ?"

"I knew you were going to say that… Well, I guess we could pull them off by force. It wouldn't hurt to give it a try."

"Speak for yourself…" Sojourner mumbled.

Not so far from there, in the corridor, Athair was having fun walking on the ceiling. He was singing under his breath, when he heard a blood freezing scream.

Immediately dropping the act, he flew full speed toward the place the scream had come from. Before he even reached the door, voices were heard, coming from the room. Well, it was the lab, he realised after a while.

What was going on ? Was Locke torturing small animals for 'the benefit of science' ? No, it couldn't be… The brown echidna tilted his head on a side, and listened carefully.

"Stay still, will you !"

"I can't help it, it hurts !"

"Tell me something I don't know…"

"What about 'you're stupid' ?!"

Athair frowned, concerned. He recognised the voices to be Locke's, Thunderhawk's and Sojourner's. What were they doing ?

"Don't move, for Haven's sake !"

"It's easy for you to say that ! I don't see your skin being ripped off !"

"Son, you put yourself in this mess…"

"That's it ! Thunderhawk, hold him down ! I'm going to cut them open !"

"You wouldn't dare !"

"Watch me ! Make sure he won't move, Fifth-father."

"No ! Father, you can't let him do that to me ! No ! Help !"

Athair paled as understanding dawned on him. They were going to hurt Sojourner ! He was NOT going to let them, family or not !

"Don't worry, Second-father !" he announced. "I'm coming !"

Letting out a big cry that sounded more like a howl, Athair charged toward the door. It opened, and he came in screaming his head off, flying furiously in circles. He was yelling things such as "I'm here to save you !" and "Let my grandfather go, you monsters !"

After a while, he stopped abruptly in mid-air, aware now of three pairs of eyes staring at him. Locke's were wide open, and he was gaping at the brown echidna. He held some sort of big scissor in his hands, half-way opened. Thunderhawk was holding his son's arm and was also looking at Athair, one clueless eyebrow raised.

From where he was hiding under the table, Sojourner groaned.

"Great, another weirdo…"

Remembering suddenly, Athair floated down to meet Locke's gaze.

"What were you doing to my Second-father ?!" he scowled.

"I was NOT doing anything ! HE put himself in this mess !" Locke retorted.

"I bet you were ! Remember that time when it was raining and that-"

"Don't you dare bring that up ! And beside, the floor was already slippery then, I don't have a thing to do with-" Locke began, but was immediately cut off by his Second-father.

"You did ! You pushed him ! I know you, big meanie !"

"Excuse me…" Sojourner tried.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn ?!" Locke said.

"Sons…"

"I am not ! You've pushed him, admit it !"

"Did not !"

"Did too !"

"Now who's being stubborn ?"

"ENOUGH !" Sojourner cried. He sighed when the younger ones turned to him. "Thank you. I'd just like to say that while you were politely discussing, Thunderhawk vanished !"

"What ?!" Locke exclaimed. "How could it be ?"

"Oh, goody !" Athair said, clapping his hands. "He wants to play hide-and-seek ! It's going to be funny !"

"Whatever… Where do you think he is ?" Sojourner asked. "I can swear he practically disappeared before my eyes ! He couldn't have just gone out !"

Locke put a hand to his chin, apparently in deep thoughts. Watching Athair bounce on the walls, he said :

"Strange things seem to happen at once… I wonder if it has something to do with-" He shook his head. _No, it can't be Spectre…He doesn't even know how to **tell** a joke !_

He let out a sigh. "I guess it's just bad luck, that's all. The glue in your boots was probably an accident, Thunderhawk left because he got annoyed, nothing more. No need to be paranoid about that…"

_At least I hope…_

"Come on, the sun is setting…"

"Breakfast time !" Athair cheered happily before flying out of the lab. "Quick before Sabre eats all the toasts !"

"Don't tell me this guy is part of the family…" Sojourner moaned.

"I'm afraid he is, Fourth-father."

Next chapter will be coming soon ! Stay tuned on !!!


	3. Drink affect your sanity

Disclaimer : The Brotherhood belongs to Archie… means there aren't mine ! I do own Grill the Toaster though ! You'll understand if you read the story !!!

**Chapter 3 : Drinks affect your sanity**

When Locke got into the kitchen, he was met by a usual sight. Well, usual if you're an Guardian echidna living in a complex underground with your ancestors.

Sabre was sitting on a chair, looking blankly at his empty glass. Sitting cross legged on the table, Athair was munching cheerfully on a piece of toast. In an arm, he was hugging the toaster.

But two persons were missing : Thunderhawk and Spectre. Where were they ?

Shrugging, Locke got to his father's side.

"Hello, Father" he greeted.

Sabre stayed silent, which got Sojourner to frown.

"Something's wrong ?". When he put his hand on the leader's shoulder, Sabre fell forward and whacked his forehead on the edge of the table before falling down on the ground. "What the…"

"Father !" Locke nearly screamed.

Athair stopped munching, and chuckled happily seeing Sabre has fallen off his chair. Locke, however, didn't find that funny.

"What did you do to him ?" he asked.

"Me ?" Athair said, pointing an innocent finger on his chest. "Nothing ! Sabre just got in the kitchen after I did, for I wanted to eat some toast before he devours them all. I didn't want him to scare Grill to death…" he rambled on while hugging his toaster lovingly. "Toasters do have a soul too, and Sabre just don't-"

"Get to the point already !" Sojourner snapped, his patience reaching its limits.

"Fine, Mister I'm-stressed-about-nothing !" Athair humped. "I was saying, after he got in, he gulped down a big glass of orange juice, like he always does. He has been silent since then."

"Orange juice…"

Locke grabbed the empty glass and brought it to his nose. He then thrust it away brutally, wincing at the smell. "Alcohol…And a strong one at that."

"Chaos… Hey, anyone wonder what's a drunk Sabre like ?" Sojourner joked.

"Come on, Sabre, stay upright !" Sojourner groaned for what seemed like the fiftieth time.

Locke and him were trying to drag Sabre back to his quarters. But Athair flying around them and Sabre tumbling every two seconds wasn't making it easier. Not the least…

"Man… hic, where are we, hic, going Lucky ?" Sabre hiccupped.

"To your room, Father, and my name is Locke."

"That's, hic, right Lobster."

"Who would have thought your son would be an alcoholic, eh, Athair ?" Sojourner said.

Athair said nothing, but cast a deadly glare in Sojourner's direction. He was about to open his mouth, but a horrified scream rang through the air. Locke and Sojourner stood upright, and Sabre fell to the floor with a soft thud.

Then they saw it. A purple thing walking toward them. After a while, they realised it was Thunderhawk. And he was not looking happy…

"Father ! I thought we had lost you and-"

Sojourner stopped in mid-sentence, and wrinkled his nose. What was that smell ? A subtle mix of rotten eggs, spoilt cheese and old fish… that seemed to come from Thunderhawk !

"Father… could you step back, please ?"

"Phew, what's that ?!" Athair winced before putting his hands on his nose. "Oxygen ! I need oxygen !"

Thunderhawk growled, shoulders stooped. He crossed his arms on his chest and cast a dark glare at them.

"All right, who put that bucket above the door ?" he asked, low and threatening.

Locke, Sojourner and Athair looked at each other, and shook their heads. Just then, Sabre somehow regained enough strength to get up, and hugged Thunderhawk tightly.

"Thundy, hic, my man ! But… Phew, you smell !" he said, waving helplessly.

"Let me guess : it wasn't water that was in the bucket ?" Sojourner asked.

"How did you find out ?" the lavender echidna growled, pushing Sabre away. "What happened to him ?"

Locke rolled his eyes, as if to say "Isn't it obvious ?"

"He got – involuntary – drunk, that's it."

"Drunk ?" the leader hiccupped. "How can I be, hic, drunk, Locust ? I'm not, hic, liquid so no one can, hic, drink me ! Ah ha, drink Sabre !"

Athair burst out laughing, while Thunderhawk raised both eyebrows with surprise. Locke and Sojourner looked sadly at each other. _Fortunately Spectre isn't here…_

After arguing for a bit, they agreed that they would first lock Sabre in his room, then try and get Thunderhawk rid of the horrid scent that clung to him. Till then, he was walking ahead. _Very far _ahead…

"I hope you don't mind, Thunderhawk, but the smell is very inappropriate." Locke said while dragging his father.

"He means you stink !" Athair cheerfully added.

"Second-father ! I didn't mean to sound that harsh…"

They finally reached Sabre's room, and they dropped the red echidna on his bed. He bounced once, then resumed sleeping.

"Phew." Locke sighed. "Now, to the lab."

Nodding, the others three followed him silently. Half-way to the lab, Locke stopped suddenly. He held out a hand, like he was listening to something.

"Wait… No buzzing sounds… No constants beeping sounds that annoy Spectre to no end… What happened to the computers ?!"

Gasping in horror, Locke took off running toward the surveillance room. Soon, the others ran after him. They saw him duck in the room. And they heard his huge horrified scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!"

When they got into the room, they were surprised to see him kneeling beside a computer screen. The entire place was a total mess : computers pieces laid everywhere, as well as tools. Locke was holding the screen close to his chest now.

"Who in the world could have done that ?" the mechanic whimpered. "Who could have been cruel enough to-"

"Locke ? These are only computers…" Sojourner said.

"I put my sweat and blood to make them work, Fourth-father ! I have the right to be sad ! They're all dead !" Locke cried.

Thunderhawk rolled his eyes, while Sojourner sighed, irritated. Athair, totally clueless, caught something outside from the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Sabre's running in the corridor."

"Say what ?!" they exclaimed.

All of them except Locke ran outside. The red scientist sadly lowered his head.

"Great. Sabre's drunk and running wild. Thunderhawk smells of rotten eggs, and Sojourner has his shoes glued to his feet. To top it off, my computers were all killed. How could it be worse ?"


	4. Flies and Finding Out

Disclaimer : Still own nothing… But here's the last chapter !!!

**Chapter Four : Flies and Finding out**

_It's just not right… Too many weird things happened at the same time. I'd blame it on the Dark Legion, but they wouldn't just stick to put glue in shoes and get someone drunk… _Sojourner thought. _It's just not right…_

"Sabre could be anywhere, now." Thunderhawk muttered. "Where should we start ?"

"Outside ?" Athair proposed innocently.

Thunderhawk rolled his eyes, wondering why in the world the Guardian family just _had _to be cursed with such a fool.

"This way." a voice growled.

They jumped on their feet ; they hadn't noticed that Locke had joined them.

"How can you be so sure ?" Sojourner asked.

"Who cares ? Let's do it !" Athair exclaimed before flying down the corridor laughing like a mad man.

Locke shrugged and was about to follow when a high pitched shriek was heard from where Athair has gone. Imagine the sight that greeted them, down the corridor : Athair stuck in mid-air, tangled in a mass of flies-killing papers ! (I'm not sure that's the right name, so…). They were glued to his face, his chest, his feet. Releasing another terrified yelp, he moved around, kicking the air, but only ended up worse than before.

The entire ceiling was covered by those papers.

"My, Athair, do you think you're a fly ?" Sojourner mused.

"It's not funny ! I'm scared !"

"Hang on, we're here !" Locke assured. _Now, how to bring him back down…_

The scientist looked around, but found nothing that could have helped him. Looking at Thunderhawk and Sojourner, he nodded, then got on all fours. Thunderhawk stepped on his back, and allowed Sojourner to climb on his shoulders.

"Phew !" Locke grunted. "Time to go on a diet, you two !"

"Time to do push-ups, down here !"

Uncomfortable, Athair trashed around some more, flailing his arms helplessly. He started whimpering. Thunderhawk noticed this, and snapped his head up.

"No need to trash around like an headless chicken !" he growled. "You're nearly eighty years old, act your age !"

Athair nodded, but tears were still present in his eyes. He allowed Sojourner to grab his ankles ; the red one then tugged, hard. A little too hard…

Letting out a big yelp, the brown echidna came falling from the ceiling… right on top of his saviours ! Locke only could widen his eyes as he was suddenly crushed to the ground by his ancestors. The four Guardians landed in a shapeless lump on the floor.

"Arrrgghhh !" Locke gasped. "Can't breath ! Oh life is so cruel ! My blood is freezing, I can feel life slipping away from me ever so slowly !!! Chaos make it stop !"

"Locke ? You're not dead…" Sojourner said.

"Am I in Heaven already ?"

"Yes, you're in Haven ! Now get up and stop chatting !"

Blushing slightly, the red scientist got up and brushed himself off.

"Ah, piece of cake…" he commented.

"Whatever, we've still got to find Sabre !" Thunderhawk reminded them.

"You're right. Err, sorry Athair, but there's those sticky papers everywhere." Locke explained. "You won't be able to fly."

"You mean… not at all ?" Athair asked, sad as ever.

"Yes."

"Not even… a little bit ?"

"No, Athair ! NOT. AT. ALL !"

Fighting back tears, Athair nodded. Flying was part of his happy life : walking was just so boring ! You must extend a leg, then move forward, then reunite the legs, then extend the other leg, then you must…

"Thank you, Athair, I think we got it !" Thunderhawk growled, annoyed.

They searched for what seemed like hours through all Haven. Locke's head was pounding : his father was nowhere to be seen, many weird things has happened at once, Athair's complaining about how not being able to fly affected his sanity. All of that was really getting to him. _And where the hell is Spectre ?!_

While searching, Thunderhawk's special scent increased, and Locke covered his nose, disgusted. The lavender one really needed a shower or two ! Sojourner's steps were getting heavier by seconds, and Athair had his head lowered sadly, looking at the ground. Many times, Locke had to prevent him from walking into a wall.

"My, my" a deep voice rang. "Why the long face ?"

They all raised their heads up, to find Spectre leaned on the wall, smirking maliciously. His arms were crossed in front of him, and his red eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Here you are !" Thunderhawk exclaimed. "Where were you the whole time ?"

"Let's just say that : a TV has been avenged…"

Sojourner, Thunderhawk, Athair and Locke looked at each others, incredulous. There hasn't been any problem starring a TV recently, except maybe for…

Locke's brain clicked. Of course ! He should have know !

"You !" he cried, finger pointing. "You… did all this ! You killed my computers !"

"You put glue in my shoes !" Sojourner said.

"You threw that bucket on me !" Thunderhawk bellowed.

"You put those bad papers on the ceiling so I can't fly !" Athair squeaked.

"You got Sabre drunk !" Locke finished.

"Yes, so what if I did ?" Spectre asked, grinning now.

A big silence followed. All of them were frowning, but you could say they were fighting their laughter. They had to admit that their situation was funny ; the old cold-as-a-stone Spectre had played a joke on them. And a good one at that !

Suddenly, Sabre came falling from an opening in the ceiling, dragging a few sticking papers with him. He landed face first on the floor, but got up rather quickly considering his drunken state.

"Get him, boys !" he said flicking a paper off his nose.

He then jumped and pummelled Spectre. Now laughing, Athair strode and threw himself on his Fourth-father, pressing him to the ground. Locke and Sojourner looked at each other, shrugging. They exchanged a grin, then joined the brawl and began dragging Spectre, who was shouting for them to stop. Thunderhawk stayed where he was, hands on hips.

"What do you think you're doing to my father ?" he yelled. "But… seems fun…"

He zapped and came back with pillows. Smirking, got his ready then joined the fight…

Knuckles the Echidna sighed while the elevator leading to Haven's main level was descending. His mother's birthday was soon coming up, and his father and him were planning a surprise party. But the problem was : how to make Locke understand that they weren't in Middle Age anymore ? They needed presents, balloons, cool music and all that kind of stuff. Not any orchestra or old love songs… but Locke was so stubborn !

He got out of the elevator when it stopped, and pushed the door. The sight that greeted him would be remembered all his life…

His ancestors had found out what 'total brawl' meant. And Spectre was the one suffering… Battled down by his sons' pillows, he has his arms over his head and was laid out on the ground. Athair was tying his ankles together with some yellow papers, muttering something about a "happiness killer". Thunderhawk gave one pillow to Sojourner.

"Hey, Thunderhawk, give me one !" Locke called out. The lavender echidna threw him one pillow, which he caught easily. "Thanks !"

Wasting no time, the red scientist began whacking his Sixth-father over the head.

"Stop this !" the elder cried. "It's an order !"

"I can't hear you, speak louder !" Sojourner pretended.

"Athair, what are you doing !?" Thunderhawk yelled.

"He's glued, he won't get up !" he exclaimed, rather proud of himself.

"These are just papers, Third-son, they won't even slow him down !" the lavender Guardian said, throwing his pillow toward Athair's face.

"IT'S WAR !!!" Sabre yelled cheerfully.

One word to describe what followed : chaos.

"Locke, you're stepping on my tail !"

"Take this, you sore loser !"

"I think I just twisted something…"

"Thunderhawk, go away ! You stink !"

"Who's to blame ?"

Knuckles was still watching the scene, ignored by his ancestors. He was gaping, wide eyed, and wished he could take a photo… _What do I do now ?_

Nodding to himself, he gathered his courage. And he closed the door, getting out…

Phew, I'm done ! Hope you all got a good laugh out of my insanity !


End file.
